Italy
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: Bella move to Italy three months after Edward leaves her and the Volturi come after her.Italy has moved to: MorganneCullen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Edward's POV_

It's been three months since I left Bella in forks, but it wasn't fair to her to have the slight chance of her being eaten by my brother. I moved to Italy with my family. The only problem about living in Italy is the Volturi; they are the oldest of us vampires. I've run into them a few times. They will kill you if you disturb the peace of their city. But it's beautiful.

The first day it was hard not to think about Bella, her dark amber hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was all I could think about for the first day.

The next day my family tried to distract me by taking me on a hunting trip, but Alice dragged Jasper to the shopping plaza earlier that morning.

The air was soft and gentle as we flew through the air. As I leaped out of a bush to catch a deer, Emmett all of a sudden leaped out and pushed me down.

_Bella's POV_

It has been three months since _he_ left. But unlike I wanted to I decided to grow up and get in with my life. So I focused on my grades, worked as hard as I could and was rewarded with a full scholarship to a school in southern Italy. I move there a week ago and love it. All of my classes are great and same for my teachers. Today was walking threw town looking for a clothes shop that I could actually afford to buy from. When I saw a pixie sized girl with black hair surrounded by at lest 20-30 shopping bags around her but not alone, a tall lean boy with sandy blond hair. I ran. It wasn't long before I reached the college dorms but just I opened the door I felt a cold hand on my forearm. I felt instantly calm, I turn and saw jasper sanding there smiling. He let go of my arm and I ran inside closing and locking the door behind me.

_Edward's POV_

"Dude, what was that for." I yelled at him.

"Shh, it's Jane." He pointed into the trees as Jane walked out. Now I know.

Jane is the worst vampire that you could run into. She can cripple the strongest being in the world in less then a second. You don't want to mess with her.

After a minute she walked away. That was a close one. I got up and started to run after the deer again, Emmett scared it away.

_Bella's POV_

Holy crap!

Why would the Cullen's be here in Italy? Why couldn't they have move to someplace like Maine? Why here? When I looked threw the peek hole in my door I saw that jasper had left. Thank god. As I walked out my door I remembered hat as I was running I dropped my purse out side my door. On my purse was a not from jasper but instead of reading it picked it up and ripped it to pieces. I picked up my purse and walked out of the building. If they want to live her be my guest but I am not talking to them.

_Edward's POV_

I ran as fast as possible to try and get the deer, I was trying to keep my self from thinking about her. I'm being childish; I shouldn't have been such a jerk! I yelled at myself. After a few hours of hunting we went home to Alice jumping up and down like rabbit on steroids. They told us all about how they saw Bella at the little shopping plaza in town. And jasper said how they tried to talk to her at her dorm but she shut her door on them. I was freaking out, but I didn't want them to see so I just crossed my arms in front of my chest and pressed my lips together to try not to start yelling. I was so pissed! I walked up to my room and jumped out the window and jumped from tree to tree, I need to see for my self.

How can she be here!

Now!

_Bella's POV _

I decided to finish the shopping I started earlier. I had founds some tee-shirts and jeans when I walked in front of a small shop and in the window was a locket and on the front of the locket was a lily with vines swirling around the flower. I walked in side to find how much the locket was and found out it was only fifty dollars so I decided to buy it, but before I left I saw an inscription on the back _l'amore si presenta in molte forme e._The shop keeper told me that I says that _love comes in many shapes and forms_. That only me love it more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to people that thought that this was a new chapter but I would like at lest 5 reviews before I post the next chapter which I have done and am working on the next. If I can get at lest 5 review I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

-the angels live


	3. Chapter 3h

**Sorry the story changed a little :( but I hope u still like it. I'm also working on a new story that should be posted by the end of the week.**

**Remember please review and ideas are always welcome ;)**

**- The angels live **

_Edward's POV_

When I got to her dorm I saw her with a bag or two in her hands. When I saw her struggle to open the door, I jumped down behind her to help.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"No, I'm ok- Edward!!!" when she turned her head a locket bounce on her skin.

"I'ammor si presenta in molte forme e." she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"Your locket?" I said. "It means love comes in many shapes and forms."

"I know."

"Here let me help."

"No. I don't need your help."

She's just as stubborn as ever. But that was why I loved her.

_Bella's POV _

I was trying to find my keys when I heard someone offer help.

"Can I help?" I heard a man's voice ask.

"No, I'm ok- Edward!!!" was all I could say when I turned around and faced my worst fear.

"I'ammor si presenta in molte forme e." I looked at him looked he was crazy.

"What?" what the heck was he talking about just because I am living in Italy dose not means I understand Italian!

"Your locket?" yeah and his point was? "It means that love comes in many shapes and forms"

"I know" if I didn't why would I buy it? I thought silently to myself.

"Here let me help you" he said offering me is hand.

"No, I don't need help" okay maybe mental help.

"No really let me help"

"Edward back the hell off and go away" I said going into my dorm.

"Fine but the rest of the family now knows you're here and are going to want to see you"

"Like they care, Remember you and your family are the ones that left ME. Now please this is the last time I will ask nicely, go the hell away!"

"Oh, and by the way there is no point what so ever to even try and win me back. I'm with Jake now. The one from la Push."

Edward's POV

"Edward back the hell off and go away" she said with so much venom that it made me pull back a little.

"Fine but the rest if the family now knows you're here and are going to want to see you" I said trying to persuade her into letting them see her.

"Like they care, remember you and your family are the ones that left ME. Now this the last time I will ask nicely, go the hell away!" since when did Bella swear?

"Oh, and by the way there is no point what so ever to even try and win me back. I'm with Jake now. The one from La Push." And with that she closed the door.

_Bella's POV_

_One week later_

I've hade enough! Every waking moment I am outside of my dorm or not in classes I am being followed by one of the freaking Cullen's! Although I do have to say that when I flipped off Carlisle his face was priceless!

I am going back to forks more specifically La Push. I bought my tickets yesterday and am leavening tonight, I am already packed considering that I only brought two suitcases full of clothes it was pretty easy. But there is still one more thing I have to take care of, and that's the Cullen's. I figure that just because Edward left me dose not mean that I have to be made at the rest of the family. So here I am driving down the road on my midnight blue bike to the Cullen's. When I finally turned around the last bend it was about nine o'clock, I have one hour to say hi, and good bye for good. I parked my bike and got ready to face the people that left me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry this is not an updated sadly….

I am no longer inspired to write Italy and would like to put it up for adoption.

If you would like to adopt Italy please PM me.

Thanks

Hannah


End file.
